


Human

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I hope you're all enjoying these drabbles!Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Come say hi ontumblr





	Human

Derek dashed through the trees, following the scent of fresh deer. Branches and leaves whipped past him, leaving scrapes on his skin.

A shout sounded in the distance behind him and he skidded to a halt, the palms of his hands digging into rocks and and thorns. He twisted his head and looked back.

A silhouette appeared several yards back, slowly advancing toward him and smelling like mate.

 Derek huffed and shifted impatiently. His human always moved as slow as a snail, but he knew that if he got too far ahead, he would be scolded for leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I hope you're all enjoying these drabbles!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
